Starry Skies
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Kaoru and Butch spend their time staring at the constellations in the sky after a game of soccer {kaoru x butch}


**Sweet princess: Hello, my loved ones! I'm back with a ppgz one-shot. So, last day of school is next week, and I wanted to write a fanfic about kaoru x butch.**

**Kaoru: That's cool**

**Butch: is it fluffy?**

**Sweet princess: you'll just have to find out for yourself. So butch, disclaimer**

**Butch: But-**

**Sweet princess: *death glare***

**Butch: sweetprincess900045 doesn't own ppgz. All credits goes to Toei Animations.**

**Sweet princess: Arigato, Butch. Please enjoy the story**

* * *

The night sky glistened beautifully in the sky, with all the stars shining in the sky. Down at the park, Kaoru and Butch were having a one on one soccer match. They've been there since school dropped out, and haven't stopped since. They didn't care if it was super dark, they just wanted to beat the other. Kaoru swerved around Butch and shot the ball into the net.

"Ha! Guess who owns me 20 bucks?" she teased.

Butch frowned and crossed her arms. "That's not fair, Kaoru, you cheated."

Kaoru smirked and winked teasingly at him. "Oh? Is someone angry that they got beaten by the girl in soccer?" she snickered.

Butch scowled, but couldn't help but to smile at this. Kaoru was the rarest girl he have ever encountered, and was glad he met her. She was the star in his gloomy night sky, and she was the only person to make him happy. Butch didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't imagine his life without her. He smirked at her and ran over her. He picked her up and draped her over his right shoulder. She shrieked and squirmed in his grasp.

"Butch! Butch, let me go! Right now!" she screamed.

"Tell me you love me first!" Butch said.

"Butch!"

"Say it!"

"Okay, I love you, now put me down!"

Butch smirked victoriously and set her down. Kaoru frowned and punched him in the side. Butch merely just chuckled his off and pulled her into a hug. Kaoru was tentative about this, but wrapped her arms around his neck. The embrace was so warm and welcoming, it gave Kaoru the butterflies. Butch pulled away and lied on the ground, the grass ticking his cheek. Kaoru did the same and stars at the skies.

"Hey, Kaoru-chan, see that star over there? It looks like a cookie with a bite mark in it," he chuckled.

Kaoru smiled at his imagination and pointed to the sky. "Yeah, well that one looks like a deflated soccer ball," I replied.

We chuckled and continued staring at the sky. Butch saw two hearts in the sky and smiled. "Hey, Kaoru-chan. When you see two hearts in the sky, do you know what that means?" he asked. Kaoru frowned and h=shook her head. Butch looked at her and stared into her emerald green eyes. "It means that there are two people up there who's spreading their love for one another, filling the world with their love," he answered. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her ear. Kaoru smiled and closed her eyes as Butch's touch gently brushed against her cheek.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. Dad would flip if I didn't come home," Kaoru said after a while.

She got up and brushed the grass from her clothes, then turned around and walked away. Butch scrambled onto his feet and grabbed Kaoru's arms. "Butch, what're-" Kaoru was cut off when Butch crashed his lips into hers. Kaoru's eyes grew wide, but she merely cupped the side of his face and pulled him forward. The two stayed like that for a while, until they needed air. Kaoru's face was very much red right now, and she stared at the ground. Butch smiled at her shyness and took her hand.

"Let me walk you home, Kaoru-chan," he offered.

Kaoru looked up at him and smiled. The two greens walked out of the park, with a soccer ball in Kaoru's hands, and walked towards Kaoru's house.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So, is it good, bad, in the middle?**

**Kaoru: It's okay, but if I can ask... why are you listening to "Breaking Free" from hsm?**

**Sweet princess: because I can, okay? **

**Butch: Whoa no need to get all emotional**

**Sweet princess:*death glare***

**Butch: *runs away***

**Sweet princess: yeah you better run! Anyways, like and review this little one-shot. And until next time, this is sweet princess signing off! Peace**

***runs after Butch***

**Kaoru: bye, I guess**


End file.
